Friends of Death
by XxMusicMaidenxX
Summary: Nico Di Angelo is no stranger to death, but not everyone understands the world he is such a huge part of. Except one, An Egyptian God of funerals, and a friend. How will things turn out for these two Death Deities? (boyxboy)
1. Friends of Death

Nico's P.O.V

Nico was sitting quietly under a poplar in the feels of Asphodel. It was small, only five acres of the huge underworld kingdom, but it was his.

His father wanted to see if Nico could handle a part alone, even though there wasn't much to control it had ultimately thrived. His hands where behind his head and He leaned against the tree peacefully.

Do not take that for ignorance.

"Your late" he spoke not even opening his eyes as the stranger stepped into the clearing. The man was his age and chuckled softly. "Sorry, you know, paperwork" they both snorted in unison.

"Like the back of my hand. I had a thousand pages today in type eight font!" The man cringed "Dude that blows, sorry." He shrugged and finally opened his eyes to face the not so stranger.

"It's not your fault, unless you caused it?" Nico narrowed his eyes, the man shook his head "Hey I have no way of knowing which Parthenon they'd go to. I don't want any more work thank you very much" Nico smirked.

"Alright Anubis, I get it. We both hate paperwork " so now we have a name. Anubis, Egyptian god of funerals.

"At least your boss isn't your father, cause they can yell at you with the potential threat of disowning you all at the same time!" Nico said with mock excitement.

Anubis chuckled "And Amen to that my friend" he said as he sat down across from Nico. "I wonder what they'd do if they found out we where talking to each other?" Anubis pondered.

Nico shrugged. "There really isn't any choice, they want the worlds separate for now, which means there has to be ambassadors of we don't want a mess. Say a demigod gets curious and they pass the border to Brooklyn, or an Egyptian finds a need to go to Manhattan? Someone needs to be able to make sure they don't see anything they're not supposed to."

Nico said this with a political air, one that was only gained through experience or arrogance, and Nico Di' Angelo wasn't the type to bathe in self glory.

Anubis nodded "Yeah I mean they're all clear-sighted, a satyr might take an Egyptian thinking they're a godling, bring them to camp. Then we're all screwed." the boys talked with ease, as if they'd known each other for years, in retro speck they have.

Anubis looked at his watch. "I have to go soon, godly duties and all that, which reminds me, _when _is your father going to promote you already! It's getting ridicules." Nico raised a brow.

"You want to go up to him and tell him that? because right now there's a glitch from the wizards and Persephone isn't here.".

Anubis narrowed his eyes "What have our-" he started hostilely before Nico cut him off. "British wizards, Hecate's little 'pet' world as they're known. They cause a lot of problems. So many ghosts! I have permission papers each day to sign and I find some don't even have a real reason!" Nico steamed.

"I mean seriously, there's some I understand a bit Professor Binns and the bloody baron and what not. But I don't want a bigger kingdom to control, my subjects should be few." Anubis looked confused.

"And get this, some don't even ask! They just stay there, without my permission!" Nico was yelling now a vain popping out on the side of his head.

"What ever are you talking about?" Anubis asked. Nico stopped his rant. "You didn't know? Father's given me a whole bunch of titles and responsibility's. My full title is Nico Di Angelo, Reaper of souls, Ghost King, Prince of Shadows, the vengeful one, and more I can't remember." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

Anubis clapped him on the back "Good on ya! That's great Nico, really fantastic!" Nico beamed with pride "Thanks" he said softly.

Anubis stood, "I'm afraid the celebrating will have to wait, god do you know the last time any mortal thing got me drunk I accidentally broke the nose of the Sphinx? I didn't mean to honestly" he said the last part quickly.

Then he sighed, "Now it takes really strong stuff. And lots off it, swear to the gods partying isn't fun unless you break something or get drunk. It's a rule." Nico rolled his eyes.

"You sure you're not actually Seventeen Anubis?" The age that he currently appeared was Nico's age. Anubis rolled his eyes in return

"ha, ha, ha." Nico smiled "You know, I lived in a casino for sixty years?" Anubis looked shocked, "Dude, that's awesome!"

Nico's twenty-first century slang had rubbed off on him, apparently he slipped in front of Osiris once, whoops.

"Don't play poker or, you know just don't gamble with me. You'll loose." Anubis threw back his head and laughed. "I'll keep that in mind".

He turned to leave "Anubis!" Nico shouted out as a second thought when he was walking away "Yeah?" he asked. "Next time we'll celebrate, the wizards have this wonderful thing called Firewhiskey" Nico grinned wolfishly while Anubis smirked.

"I can't wait"

This is a two shot I'm writing that I just got a weird idea for, I don't know. Maybe I'll make it longer if people read it


	2. Loving Death

Nico's P.O.V

It had been two weeks since Anubis and Nico had parted, two weeks full of paper work, a newly returned grouchy step mother, and chaos.

Nico smiled as he thought about Anubis, it was nice to have someone understand him, someone who knew what it was like being in the Underwood for so long and how it affected you.

That and someone to complain about paperwork with.

Nico had just come back from 'the leaky cauldron carrying a bottle of firewhiskey in hand so he could make good on the promise he made.

He looked at the bottle and smiled cheerfully, lets see how much of this it takes. Nico was also very hard to get drunk, scientific proof from, The Stolls, Leo Valdez, Dionysus, Percy, and a strange man he met at a bar.

They all failed quite miserably, with a large tab to pay.

He chuckled at the thought of it and walked down the London streets carefully avoiding beggars and suspicious looking men.

"Come on Carter! I think I bloody know how to get around my own Bloody hometown!" A girl's voice sounded.

"Come on Sadie! Why do we have to spend our vacation from the nome here. Why not Peru or-" The girl evidently named Sadie cut him off. "Because we are."

Nico thought back to their conversation, the first nome... Egyptians. It's a miracle they haven't been spotted as curious from the wizards yet.

Nico began to get nervous, that was one of Anubis's jobs. These where his people. Uhg, Nico groaned. He so owes me.

Nico walked up to them cautiously and there heads snapped in his direction "Are you lost?" He asked putting on a fake British accent.

He felt as if he had heard there names before, hmm.

"No we're good!" Carter said trying to maneuver his way from around the the scary looking boy. Nico rolled his eyes.

Sadie elbowed her brother and stuck out her hand "Sadie Kane" Then it clicked.

"I know you two, Osiris's kids. Man, you could get my friend fired if you wanted to" Nico mused. He knew he was being blunt, but he was intrigued.

They both gasped "How do you know that?" suddenly there was a knife at his throat. Nico rolled his eyes. "I work closely with one of your fathers workers. His second hand I believe." Sadie narrowed her eyes.

"How do you know Anubis? Where is he, can I talk to him?" She said. Nico eyed her then it struck him. "You love him." he stated simply. It stung a bit.

Sadie started laughing nervously "Love him, no not at all! I mean we have talked and danced a few times and you know there was that thing on my birthday-" he cut her off.

"Unbelievable. He flirted with a mortal, a mortal host, but still. Your dad might just kill him. Shame" he said wistfully.

"Speaking of which I have a party to go to. I'll Anubis you say Hello!" I tried to wave but she grabbed his arm.

"Your going to see him!" She asked with hope in her eyes. He rolled his. "Yes I am and no you can't go. The place we talk isn't meant for mortals or most people. Plus your underage. And I promised I'd find something to get him drunk " he said stone faced.

She looked outraged. "He's fourteen!" he raised a brow and she blushed. "Actually with me he's seventeen. I will be having a little chat about that with him, you that is." I smirked, but on the inside there was a small ball of jealousy.

"Its quite the scandal. IF I wasn't a better man rumors may start to spread. But no, I'm his friend." Carter narrowed his eyes and tried to look intimidating.

The key word there is 'tried'.

"What are you?" He asked and he smiled "I am many things Carter Kane, but one I am not is pushover. Lovely to meet you . I'll send Anubis your regards and affection" She turned red and Nico smirked.

He grabbed her hand and kissed in a bow. "Farewell" Then he disappeared in the shadows. When he got to the tree Anubis was waiting.

Nico walked up and smirked "I just met the most interesting girl. I believe she said her name was Sadie Kane" I let her name drift off my lips.

Anubis whipped around "Tell me you didn't" he cut him off. "She's all yours, she seems _quite_ smitten." Nico teased. On the outside he smirked on the inside, well lets just say it was different.

Anubis blushed a bright red."Shove off" Nico continued to taunt. "I wonder what would happen if her father found out, or if she knew you could never be together. And that you knew, all along" Anubis tensed.

"The fates have put her with another, just as they have me." he said the last part softly and Nico was confused. "What?" then Anubis turned and kissed Nico full on the mouth.

Nico got over his shock quickly and kissed him back. Nico knew he was gay, what he didn't know however, was that so was Anubis.

They pulled apart with Anubis's arms around the slightly taller boys neck. He put his foreheads to Nicos "I don't recall you ever telling me you where gay. " he breathe huskily making Nico shiver.

"I could say the same for you" He smirked as he gripped Anubis lower back pulling him closer to his chest with a harsh tug.

Anubis looked at his feet. "I've liked you for a while. I didn't think you where gay, I tried to tell myself I was straight, give Sadie a chance but it didn't work." Nico nuzzled Anubis' neck making him gasp slightly.

"Can I tell you how happy I am it didn't?" Nico whispered against his ear. He lifted up Anubis so he could rap his legs around Nico's waist. "How happy?" He asked as they where inches apart.

Nico smirked and kissed him passionately, Anubis grabbing his hair. Nico grinned wolfishly, "Now how bout that fire whiskey?"

This is probably it, maybe I'll add one more but yeah... Seea!

Fan!  
Comment!

Vote

Break someones face with your tap shoe!

Love ya my little dancing ninjas!


	3. Death to the UK

Nico's P.O.V

Nico's smile was at least a mile wide, he was completely sure of it. First, he had found Anubis in general, a friend that understood what it was like. Then he found out how much more similar they were to each other.

Then the happiest moment Nico has experienced in a long time, having someone to lean on and love. If you looked back on everything, that really all Anubis had ever wanted.

It had been a month since he and Anubis got together and he met Sadie and Carter Kane. He was walking through London with happiness more evident on his face.

As he was walking out of the Leaky Couldron he was met with a voice that made him freeze. "Carter! This is Serious! He could be in trouble, we haven't talked in a month!"

Anubis. Nico smiled. He hasn't even talked to her.

"You do know he has a job, right? He's probably just busy Im sure he'll talk to you sooner or later." Nico would have to talk to Anubis about that, he couldn't just stop talking to her, no matter how much Nico would like this.

"Cleaning up his mess again." he sighed not without affection. He stepped out of the of the shadows just as Sadie said,

"But there was that creepy guy that same day that said he was going to see him!" Nico snorted at that and they spun around.

"I take offense to that" he said and in a second Sadie was up his face. "YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH ANUBIS!" I glared at her and she cringed.

"If you haven't forgotten _girl _I work with Anubis, and his place of employment isn't exactly a place for mortals." I spit out girl and she backed paling a little bit.

Then she narrowed her eyes. "Who are you calling _girl" _I smirked, "Oh, I'm sorry. You're a very good tranny. I couldn't even tell you were a boy." She turned red.

"YOU!" She screamed. "Yes I'm me" I said as I raised a brow and she growled. "I'll ask you again. Where. Is. Anubis." I sighed and got my phone out.

"Would you like me to call him?" She nodded vigorously. Then stopped "He doesn't have a phone. If he did he would've given me his number." I rolled my eyes.

"Wonder why I have it then?" I dialed his number and he picked up after a few rings. "Nico, what fo you want? I was sleeping." He whined adorable.

"Well sorry sleeping beauty but little miss Kane thinks I've killed you off." He took in a big breath. "Shit." I laughed. "You wanna come explain yourself?" I asked calmly.

"No, not really." he laughed "Does whittle Anubis want me to expwain fow him?" Nico teased. "I know you're mocking me, I'm not a child. The answer will be yes what ever you say."

Nico smiled broadly."You are _such_ a baby" I rolled my eyes while I laughed at him. "Says the one that's only eighty." Nico snorted. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'll clean up your mess, again." he said with affection.

There was a cheer from the other side "YAY! Thanks Nikki! I LOVE YOU!" Nico filled with a warmth that even the underworld could never shake off. "Yeah yeah, Love you to Bis. Seea later"

I hung up and turned to looked at them. "Why does he love you? You only work with him and calling him Bis? Whats wrong with you! That's totally inappropriate way to act!" Sadie was fuming.

I looked blankly at her. "Actually I'll call my boyfriend what ever I want, thanks. And I do love him, so why shouldn't I say it exactly?" Carter who was drinking water spit it out on the side-walk.

Sadie paled by a considerable amount. "B-boyfriend? But Anubis is a guy so you can't be together!" I glared at her "Actually its called being gay, so yeah it quite possible. I know you have grand fantasy's of dating a god, but let it go." Nico said bluntly.

Sadie shook her head like a dog trying to get rid of the water collected on her head. "No,nononononononono." I sighed. "Sadly he's not very good at confrontation. But still, he should come and fix this." Nico pondered.

He closed his eyes and tried to summon his anti-confrontational boyfriend. What he got made him laugh. There was his boyfriend on the ground with duvet wrapped around him.

"Fuck off Nikki. What do you not get out I'm sleeping?" Anubis said in a husky voice. Nico raised a brow. "Is that mine?" Anubis snorted "Not anymore." he snuggled deeper into the blanket.

Nico rolled his eyes, "you look weird when on the ground in the middle of London in front of two Egyptian wizards." he stated and Anubis froze. "What did you just say?" Nico pointed and laughed.

"I took care of the majority but they won't believe me. Now get up" Nico prodded the unmoving lump. "No" Anubis refused. "And why not?" Nico question. game quarters." Nico winced.

"They never shut up!" Nico complained and Anubis rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know, so let me sleep!" he burrowed into the blanket.

Nico sighed, bending down he picked up Anubis who then buried himself into Nico's chest. He turned to the two siblings. "As you can see, he's fine. Oh and Sadie, he said something about the fates already having someone in mind for you. So open your eyes yeah?" he said to the crushed girl.

Then he added. "Oh and can you not tell anyone? My father and your dad don't get along, at all. It might just start a war if they found out we were together. Especially because they don't exactly know we're gay yet..." he trailed off.

"Nico, shut up. I want to go home, its cold." Came Anubis's muffled response. Nico laughed and kissed the top of his head rolling his eyes.

"Yes your highness." he mocked "Anubis giggled, "Good." Nico regarded the two shocked faces. "Uh, he's really different when he's tired, he's going to be kicking himself for this later." he shrugged.

Carter laughed until Sadie hit him over the back of his head. "Fine, we'll be quite. However, if I ever, even for a second, think you're a threat or that you'll hurt Anubis, I will tell my father." Nico smiled.

I'm not a threat to my friends, just my enemy, you're safe, I'd never do anything that would hurt him" He glanced down at the face off his sleeping god.

Sadie softened "alright then. Now do me a favor and get him a shirt!" Nico laughed and nodded before melting back into the shadows.

**How'd you like it? Little fluffy but I enjoyed writing it. Aren't they cute?** If you think they are and so is a sleepy Anubis,

Comment!  
Fan!

Vote!

Break Someones face with your tap shoe!

Seea my little dancing ninjas!


	4. Secretes Death Bed

Hazels P.O.V  
Nico been acting really strange lately. It's little things that on any other person would seem perfectly normal, if not only the slightest bit odd. However on Nico they seemed out of place, sticking out like a sore thumb.

Hazel for one was happy to see it. He walked around with a slight bounce in his step, occasionally pulling out his monster proof phone, eyes lighting up when ever he got a message. He seemed happy more often and often made vague excuses before promptly departing.

If she knew better she would say it was a girl, but Nick didn't show any interest in anyone previously, so she doubted it. However there is only so much secretive behavior before she started to run out of guesses.

Little did she know that that night would answer all of her questions. She was sound asleep alone in the Hades cabin, Nico having made a quick excuse before leaving.

As demigod usually do she ended up dreaming. She was standing in a garden gazebo, staring at a beautiful woman who was talking to a man's who's face was blurred with Sun spots every time she tried to look at it clearly.

As the women looked up she recognized her ever changing face, trying to land on what Hazel thought was beauty. "Lady Venus" she bowed hastily, not wanting to anger the goddess that could make or break her relationship.

The women just giggled, "Please dear lady Aphrodite" she smiled showing of teeth that could be classified as gems in some countries. She nodded, not knowing what to say.

The man spoke up in a deep rich voice, " Oh, your the one we matched with the son of Mars, the , how you might say, fragile, one." Hazels mouth wet dry. We.

She understood who this was now.

"Lord Cupid" he laughed "Lord! now why doesn't anyone else call me that?" he mused, his face still being blocked.

Aphrodite giggled, "tell her why you're here darling"He did something Hazel assumed to be a nod.

"Well Hazel, let's just say you're brother's love story is one of my personal favorites." Now Hazel was just concerned for the well being of her brother,a love God's interest in your love life was never a good thing.

Cupids face softened a bit, " However it's time more people knew about it. He's not a very open and trusting person, as I'm sure you've already guessed. But he needs someone he can talk to, an easy person to start with. You being his sister seemed like the best choice."

Hazel was confused, there shouldn't be any reason for him to hide the relationship. Cupids face was again unreadable under the sun, but Hazel felt as if she could feel his expressions.

"So without further ado, time you meet you're brother's relationship!" Hazel frowned at the way Cupid had worded the sentence, she was suddenly jerked to a new seen.

It was Nico sitting under a tree in the underworld. He looked as if he was waiting for someone to come, but that he had no doubt they would be there.

"Babe come out already, you know it's totally pointless trying to sneak up on me." Babe. Nico had used the word Babe. Hazel was excited to see the girl that had broken down her brother's wall, one that was comfortable in the underworld no less.

Let's say she wasn't expecting what happened next. A very low voice groaned. "Come on Nikki, you're no fun."a boy that looked their age suddenly appeared.  
A boy.  
Calling her brother Nikki.  
that had previously been called 'Babe' by him.

Nico sent a dazzling smile his way making Hazel eyes widen and her mouth hang open. "Awww, is wittle Bis mad?" he said in as baby voice, shocking her even further. Nico never talked in that voice.

"Furious," the boy he promptly sat on Nicos lap, making Hazel gasp, and thankful for the fact that they couldn't hear her.

"Want me to kiss it better?" Nico asked slyly, making Hazel mouth officially hit the ground. The boy, who Hazel assumed was named Bis, nodded pouting.

"Were does it hurt?" Nico smirked, "your ego?" the boy shook his head like a child. Leaning in, he pointed at his lips. "Right here" he said, just as slyly as Nico had previously.

alright, Hazel thought, This is where Nico is going to draw the line, there's no way he's going to-

She was cut off mid thought by her brother, the person she thought she knew so well, crashing his lips to the boys passionately. She was sure she looked like a fish.

The boy turned so he was straddling Nico and Hazel felt slightly indecent.

They continued to kiss, The boys hands getting tangled in Nicos hair and Nicos firmly around the boys back. They stayed like that until they had to pull away to breathe.

She looked at them in shock. "Better?" Nico smirked. "Much" the boy grinned cheekily.

" Anubis, you're going to be the death of me." her brother smiled, like if that was to happen, he'd be perfectly fine with it.

The boy she now knew as Anubis smirked mischievously. "You know, It's still hurts a little." Nico smirked back. "I can fix that"

Hazel understood halfway through their little scene. Nico was gay, it wasn't a question it was a fact. One she was perfectly fine with.

However this boy she had never met before was his boyfriend, and that she wasn't so keen on. "I'll have to meet him" she muttered to herself.

As she pondered this she was sucked into another Nibis ( Pronounced Nee-bis) or Anico moment.

Hazel smiled. it was official, she shipped them.

_  
**yeah! Update! at like 1 am... but whatever! hope you guys like it and good freakin night! (or you know, morning) ( spell check changed freakin into grain... I feel like Demeters reading my story) Tell me which ship name you like better, make your own! if you liked this story and it fantabulousness...**  
**Follow!**  
**Vote!**  
**Comment!**  
**Break someone's face with your tap shoe!**  
**Keep on beat my little dancing ninjas!**  
**This updates dance: That really awkward one you do when your alone. So no one can ever so you doing it!**  
**Tata!**


	5. Deaths Empathy

Hazels P.O.V

Hazel was being sucked into a new memory of her brother and presumably his boyfriend Anubis. What she saw concerned her a lot.

Nico was sitting next to the tree with a picture in his hand and a bottle of what looked to be something called 'firewhiskey' in the other.

He had obviously been drinking much to the Hazels horror. She had never even see Nico take a sip of anything with alcohol, never mine down it like he was doing right now.

He was staring at the picture with so many emotions it almost made Hazels head hurt. Love, anger, sadness, regret, all flashing through the almost black orbs.

He looked a mess, and Hazel was pretty sure he wasn't expecting his boyfriend... it was odd how quickly she had gotten used to calling the boy that.

Nico, however was wrong.

There was a slight chill before the boy stepped out of the shadows and looked at Nico with concern. "Nico what in gods name are you doing!" He said walking quickly over to the form if her brother.

"Shes gone." Hazel froze. "This very day, five years ago. GONE FOR FIVE YEARS! SHE WASN'T SUPPOSE TO LEAVE ME!" He screamed in pain.

Anubis looked hurt and confused. That is until he looked at the picture. "Oh Nico" He said softly.

He sat down and pulled Nico into his lap, cradling him against his chest. "I'm sure she wouldn't want this for you" Hazel still didn't understand.

She was aware that many girls Nico knew had died, but was having trouble remembering one of such importance that she had been told about.

Nico curled into Anubis's chest and sobbed as Anubis carefully pried the bottle out of his hand. "HOW DO YOU KNOW! NO ONE DOES, WHY? BECAUSE EVEN HAVING THE CURSE THAT I DO I CAN NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!" He screamed into Anubis's chest.

What? Hazel wasnt aware of any type of curse that her brother had.

"Every soul, ever lost specter in the world I can see, they bow, tremble, plead, and beg. All this and yet I can't see her!" he continued sobbing.

"She didn't have to go. That's what kills me. SHE CHOSE TO LEAVE ME!" there was a sharp crack and Hazel became aware of the fact that Anubis just slapped her brother.

"Nico, she loved you so much. She raised you! But you have to remember she was still just a young girl. Saying she chose to leave you isn't fair to her or her memory. She saved lives, and tried to lead her own." Anubis said sternly to a shocked Nico.

He nodded, "Never forget the love she gave you, and she will always be right in your heart. Do you understand me?" Nico nodded into his chest.

The wind had blown the picture towards her, hoping it was like last time and they couldn't see her she slowly walked forward and picked it up.

Smiling back at Hazel from the black and white paper was a young Nico, smiling brightly with his arms around a girl.

The girl had a tear stain on wear her shirt was a girl Hazel didn't recognize.

On the bottom in a beautiful script was "_Nico and Bianca Di' Angelo September 7th 1942"._

Nico had had a sister, one he didn't tell her about, and like her this girl had died.

Bianca Di' Angelo.

There was a cold sensation and Hazel was sucked into what she assumed was the last memory.

She hoped it wouldn't be as depressing as the last, seeing Nico like that had torn her apart, mourning Bianca.

Cupid answered her prayer as she was met once again with a smiling Nico.

He was humming softly and was again under the same tree a place she had concluded was one of the pieces of land Nico was in charge of in the underworld.

The boy, she guessed she should start calling him Anubis, came up with a smile. "Anubis!" Nico smiled jumping up and running to him. Anubis caught him in a fierce hug, "Well hi to you to" He laughed at Nico.

Nico rolled his eyes at hos cheeky boyfriend. "Well sorry I havent seen you! How is that problem with Sadie going? She found what the fates gave her yet?" Nico asked.

Anubis shook his head "No, but she wants to see you again and get to know you along with the rest of the house. I guess she can't keep a secrete because within a day of her meeting you almost every one already knew about it. Swear that girl is going to be the death of me." Nico paled.

"Are you sure? They won't like freak out or automatically hate me right?" Nico looked tense. Anubis chuckled "Nico. The people we interact with are usually living very dangerous lives and on the brink of war, I highly doubt they will find the fact that we're dating that odd." Who did Anubis know?

Nico thought this over "Yeah, I guess you're right if you want to I wouldn't mind talking to them" he said nervously. Anubis smiled "good, who knows, maybe you can build another bridge." Anubis said cheerfully.

Nico snorted "At this point I'm a freaking high way" he grumbled before leaning into his boyfriend again. Hazel smiled at this.

The memory was apparently over as she was soon sucked up again, this time in front of the two love gods.

"So, what did you think?" Aphrodite asked. Hazel pretended to look off, unsettling the gods before she broke out squealing.

"THERE SO CUTE! I AM OFFICIALLY SHIPPING ANICO AND NIBUS! AHHH!" she fangirled with Aphrodite joining her at the end.

This made Cupid smile. "So you see my point, cute right?" He drawled. "Good bye for now , daughter of Pluto. For now" with a wave of his hand Hazel found herself in bed again.

Nico was sleeping soundly on his bunk. She ran over on his bed and started bouncing on it. She yelled what she did only because she knew the cabin was sound proof.

"AHHHH I SHIP IT I SHIP IT SO HARD IT COULD CARRY THE PILGRIMS! AHHHH I WANT TO MEET HIM!" She screamed in Nicos face.

Needless to say Nico fell off his bed.

"Hazel what the Hades are you doing!" He yelled rubbing his eyes. "I had a dream" She said and Nico was suddenly alert. "Are you ok? Did you see anything important? Did-" Hazel cut him off.

"It was about you!" She smiled brightly. Nico was surprised, what would she see about him that she would be happy about?

"Nico, when I was little I went to a different school because of my skin color, I don't judge anyone on ANYTHING but the content of their character." Now Nico was getting nervous.

"What did you see?" he asked nervously she smiled "I was thinking about giving you time, but your just so freaking cute together! I want to meet him!" She squealed and Nico paled.

"Who exactly?" his voice broke.

Hazel calmed down "Anubis. and before you start. I couldn't be happier for you" She said pulling a frozen Nico into a hug.

"Y-you don't mind?" he asked stunned "You want to meet him!" He said slowly processing the words his sister had just said. I

She hmphed "Of course I am! And yes I want to meet him! I have no doubt you've been seeing each other for a while and I can't wait to get to know him." Nico hugged her as tight as he could.

"Thank you" He whispered into her hair" She winked "What are sisters for!"

_

**There you go! I en**jo**yed writing this alot! Can't wait for all the new meetings! I find it funny that this was originally a one shot. Sorry if its short but most chapters for this will be. Enjoy it! and if you did and you can't wait for people to meet...**

**FOLLOW!  
COMMENT!  
VOTE!**

**BREAK SOMEONES FACE WITH YOUR TAPSHOE!**

**Stay on beat my little dancing ninjas!**


End file.
